4kingdomsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace Avian
Ace Avian is resident who is well known for his delinquent manner and tendency to switch loyalties. Background 'Before 4Kingdoms (Arc 1)' Ace was born on Himmel Jord, a group of floating islands in the sky, where his kind, humans with wings called avians, lived. None of the avians liked magic users, as magic users were often cruel to them. When Ace was 14, a magic user named Garam released the 'avian flu,' an illness like the bird flu, and killed half of the avian population. Ace and the rest of the avians that survived used a magical orb that they stole from Garam and ended up being transported to a place called Piirdua, in the nearest city. Ace met his wife Emily there they got married when he was 18. Together they had a daughter named Rosie. Emily turned out to be a mean and abusive person, but she frequently threatened to take Rosie away so Ace stayed with her for Rosie's sake. When Ace returned from a week-long trip, he found that the rest of his people had been killed by mysterious assassins. Furious, he went to the nearest city and massacred all the people there (he estimates the number to be about 70,000 people.) Since Emily and Rosie did not have wings, they were spared, but when the guards from the next city over heard about what happened, they came and killed Rosie and Emily. They then beat up Ace and damaged his wings. He tried to run away, managed to use Garam's magical orb, and ended up in Astia. 'In 4Kingdoms (Arc 1)' His massacre of the city back in his home realm caused him to become very violent and murderous. 'Death (Arc 1)' After Ken died, Ace was furious. He blamed End for sitting back and doing nothing while Richard killed both Ken and her unborn child. End, in turn, blamed Ace, saying that by labeling Ken as a possible Earth priestess he made her a target. Tired of Ace's arguing, End threatened to kill him. Ace told him to go ahead and do it. Sadly, End was in reality Richard possessing End's body, and went through with his threat, stabbing Ace. 'Before 4Kingdoms (Arc 2)' Unlike in Arc 1, Ace's massacre of the city was just a decision made in anger. He did not become obsessed with murdering afterward. Instead, he just became a general nuisance to the law, preferring committing infractions and misdemeanors to felonies. He finds himself in jail often, and appears to be permanently on Ken's bad side. 'In 4Kingdoms (Arc 2)' 'Appearance' Ace has long brown hair, green eyes, and fair skin. In Arc 1, he has bangs that cover one eye, and wear black jeans, a green shirt, black bracelets, and a flower crown. In Arc 2, he has no bangs, instead pulling his hair back into a ponytail. In the first part of Arc 2, he wears brown pants, a white dress shirt, an untied red tie around his neck, and black bracelets. In the second part of Arc 2, he wears an outfit very similar to that of his Arc 1 outfit, but with a blue vest and black plants, and no flower crown. 'Personality' Category:Character Category:Person Category:Human